


Wanderers' Rewrite the Stars

by ThatSoChangeableChick



Series: Finished Works of Incomplete Stories [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, IN SPACE!, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Pre-Slash, Space Tavern, two big egos meet each other and stars happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSoChangeableChick/pseuds/ThatSoChangeableChick
Summary: Beside a tavern on a moon, Tony geeks out over stars and is found by Loki.---"You fully admitted to being a man-whore," the alien clarified."I prefer opportunistic slut."





	Wanderers' Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> The first thing I've written in a long time. I had fun, I hope you do to.  
> The name is because I was listening to the The Greatest Showman's soundtrack.

The stars gleamed and shimmered, a splatter of twinkling shades and finger scribbles of light. The air cool and crisp, a tad metallic which fingered a memory of blood – but it only made the stars shine all the brighter.

"And what is a Midgardian doing between these stars?"

Tony might have startled, heard a little chuff at that, but he flickered a smirk over his shoulder and further slumped against his elbows to find the strikingly gorgeous man towering behind him. "Admiring the view –" he lavishly winked to receive an unimpressed snort, like what an adorable baby animal is playing in the big kiddie pen, " – which is looking surprisingly Mid-what's-you-said from this angle. Care to explain, oh wandering alien of the stars."

He spread a calloused hand up at the stars and was sucked into the breathtaking quality of the near infinite exploding atoms so close but thankfully too far from him.

Tony barely recognized the tall alien take a seat at his side, right there upon the moon-like gravel – pretty accurate, since he was on a distant alien moon and only protected from harsh space due to artificial atmosphere. Surprisingly, the alien didn't look upwards, or even ahead, or right but rather left, head cocked in attempt to parse him.

"On this moon we are all not of this realm," the alien noted.

Tony hummed noncommittedly, "The fact that you're staring at me rather than all this –" he encompassed the entire galaxies, a flicker of purple burst and dimmed in a distant star system, " – proves your more alien than me, tall, dark and gorgeous." He blinked, brow furrowed at the alien, "Not that I'm not flattered. I get it – I'm a handsome devil, but like I told my last fans, there's no need to wage a Trojan war. Enough Tony to go around."

The alien, dark sleek waves partitioned aside by a thick braid which tickled an incredibly angular jaw. Their stark emeralds' gleamed, sharp and intrigued, the smirk didn't help matters, "You fully admitted to being a man-whore," the alien clarified.

"I prefer opportunistic slut –" he unabashedly waved at the alien's delighted snicker, "Right now? I'm a slut for the stars. Also, a whore is a whore no matter their gender. You know I think that's what I like most about the stars." Tony thoughtfully considered, "Actually top 5, no top 10, no 7. Yep, right there in the top 7. Right behind pant-wetting technology and hot aliens. Plus, those space enchiladas with the cinnamon and seaweed, it sounds so gross but if it's going to work then it's going to work in space. Space! Stars!" He exclaimed childishly at the literal glittering stars around them, grinned cocked at another delighted snicker, long hands folding slid across pale crossed ankles and glanced at the breathtaking view.

Tony cocked his head, "So, what do you like about the stars?"

The alien hummed, gazed upon the twinkling starlight and distant planets – they had a peculiar head twist for each question, as if allowing it guide into their ear and considering it carefully with a certain amount of glee. His heart giddied at that spark, always fun to find a follow enthusiast. "The cultures," the alien offered, floating a hand through the stars in a much more gathered manner than Tony had. "The vast and remarkably differentiating cultures. No two are identical. Not really."

"So, you're a space anthropologist?" Tony reckoned.

The alien haughtily arched a dangerous brow, "I am prince."

"Nice, me too –" Tony awaited his high five to be received, only for the gorgeously sharp features framed in dark wave and braid to arch another amused brow around it. Tony snickered and lowered his hand, "Well, as close to one as you can get in good ole problematic America."

"Always so peculiar you Midgardians," the alien noted.

Tony shrugged, "We get that a lot. Even back on Earth. Second time's the charm, which heaping solid ball are you from?" he shimmed fingers across the swirled galaxies.

The alien's shoulders rolled it was explicitly not a shrug, "I have several worlds – or, pieces of land – " the alien shot a wry smirk at Tony's slight orgasmic intrigue, " – from which I hail. It is why I decided to find others to call my own." The alien steadily eyed the planets which swirled not too far in the distance.

Tony heaved a heavenly sigh and laid flat, hands arched to cushion his bony head and breathed. "Find anything good?" he asked in genuine intrigue.

The alien hummed noncommittedly.

The two aliens stargazed the galaxies, only a brief platter of sound from the moon tavern several miles at the back and deep breaths filled the void of starlight until Tony began to hum a vague heavy rock tune beneath his breath. It didn't not seem to bother the alien all the much.

Once even the solid atmosphere and heat began to falter for his fragile human sensibilities, Tony glimpsed the slender and firm muscled alien leaning back on large hands to blink half-lidded black lashes into the darkness. "I'm Tony, by the way, Tony Stark," he mouthed, somewhat stricken.

The smirk quirked in appreciation before emerald sharpened on Tony's soul, "Loki. It is a pleasure to meet a fellow wanderer, Stark." Tony swallowed, hard.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback pls <3


End file.
